This invention relates to automotive type lamp assemblies and more particularly to clearance type lamps for vehicles where traditionally several lamps are mounted in a row.
It is highly desirous in the vehicle industry to have a clearance light assembly that can be quickly and easily installed on a vehicle, quickly and easily serviced should a bulb burn out, and quickly and easily replaced if damaged. While it has been common practice for many years to mount clearance lights on top of cabs and on the back and sides of truck bodies in multiple sequences, it has also been common practice to mount individual lights in a spaced configuration about the vehicle to achieve the desired clearance marking. This has necessitated not only multiple fixtures but multiple connections and has greatly increased the time and cost of installation and servicing. Also, since clearance lights are frequently damaged by various obstructions encountered by the vehicle, the cost of replacement becomes a major concern both from the cost of the fixture and the labor involved.